Almost
by Anorexia
Summary: [Warning: Selfhate and Anorexia] It always made her feel a little special that, despite her big forehead, she was a beautiful girl. [Sakura centric]


Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto.

Author's notes -Wow, my first story in a while...lol...I wrote this so one of my friends could understand what a girl feels like when she has Anorexia and seems the "low-number" even though it's not good enough.

* * *

As a child, she loved to be told how beautiful she was.

It always made her feel a little special that, despite her big forehead, she was a beautiful girl.

Even though she had low self-confidence, she knew she was beautiful and nothing was ever going to change her thoughts about her appearance.

Throughout the years, people would tell her that she more beautiful then ever.

Her hair was long and flowing at one point, but cut down once again to it's innocent short style.

Her eyes were a bright piercing green that was an attraction to many, her body was also beautiful.

It was naturally thin, and there weren't many curves to it, but they say it makes her beauty unique.

She knew she was beautiful and nothing was ever going to change that...

The scale numbers raced before her eyes as she set foot on the scale once again, stopping a two digit number as it did this morning; 79.

She sighs with sadness and moves to the bathroom mirror and stares at her body with hateful eyes once again.

Her eyes are no longer a bright piercing green, but a dull faded green-gray. Her hair that was once a beautiful shade of pink, is now also a little dulled and constantly falls out.

People no longer stare at her with admiration, but with a confused look. No longer do they complement on her radiant beauty, instead they whisper to one another about how frail she looks. When she looks in the mirror, she does not see the frail body everyone gossips about...

Instead of the beautiful frail body she is, she sees' someone who is not thin, but obese.

Someone who is ugly and does not deserve to be called "beautiful" when she is not. She wonders how they can even called her frail, tiny, and thin when she's only the opposite.

"I'm not..." She tells herself, touching her obese reflection in the mirror. "I'm not beautiful or thin...I'm not even smart. I am stupid...stupid to think that he would actually...return my feelings..."

Bowing her head, she see's her ribs, that are pressed firmly against her skin. Her fingertips run gently along the bones and move down to her curved in stomach, down more to her hip bones.

She keeps her fingers there for a moment. They don't understand what she's going through, and never will...

Her hand slowly moves from her hip bones, back to her stomach, then to her ribs once more. She keeps her eyes closed as she then bring her hand up to her collar bone.

Things had never been the same since he left.

The day he left her, he took a part of her that she needed to survive. Without that piece of her soul, things changed, she was no longer eager for the next coming day and was overcome with depression that made it impossible for her to even care. She began to fade away.

When he left she knew her life was going to change, she just didn't think it'd turn out like this.

It's been two years since he left the village, and each passing day he does not return another peice of her fades away from her body.

As a child, she loved to be told how beautiful she was.

It always made her feel a little special that, despite her big forehead, she was a beautiful girl.

Even though she had low self-confidence, she knew she was beautiful and nothing was ever going to change her thoughts about her appearance.

Years have gone by and no longer is she the innocent little girl with bright green eyes and flowing pink hair. No longer does she believe that she is beautiful.

She see's herself in the mirror as an obese girl with boring green eyes and disgusting pink hair.

"I'm not beautiful or thin..." she says to herself, "but I'm almost there..."

* * *

Author's notes - First off, yes she has an Eating Disorder, second off, no she does not have the Disorder just because Sasuke won't return her feelings. Sorry if it seems like that was the reason, I wasn't aiming for that. Anyway...no flames would be really nice. 

Thank you for Reading.


End file.
